How I Fell For Him
by Kagamine Hikari
Summary: This is how I fell for him. -Just don't expect much since its my first story-


**Rin's POV**

**One**** night, in a classroom of a famous boarding school..**

"Hey,I'm gonna go to our class and grab some books.. Take care of my stuff, okay?" I said to my friends, Luka and Teto. It's such a bother to study in another class,especially if your classroom is so far from the class that we were supposed to use at night. I went to my class and grab the books I needed and went back to my friends. They were giggling,which is quite weird considering that the three of us rarely spoke while we are studying. Most of the students here will stuff their ears with earphones to help them focus in studying.

I ignored their giggles and settled down in a vacant seat next to Luka. I want to finish an Additional Mathematics assignment ASAP since the teacher was really strict. But, somehow,I can't find the paper among my stuff. "Luka,have you seen my addmaths homework? I want to finish it fast.." Luka and Teto laughed even harder. "If you took it, can you give it back,please?" I pleaded with my puppy dog eyes. This occurs all the time. That's why I immediately thought it was one of their pranks on me. But,I never thought of another possibility.

"You know,Rin,the seat you put your stuff belongs to a boy,right?" Luka asked. I nodded. That's one of the reasons I don't like being at somebody else's class. You will end up sitting at a boy's seat. I hate boys because they are so irresponsible. They also like to tease me. I dont mind being teased by the girls, though. Luka continued,"The person who sat at your place came to take his stuff while you were gone. He might have taken your addmaths paper." OMG! I did not see that coming. How am I suppose to get it back? I don't even like them in the first place.

Man,I reached the point where I have no idea what to do anymore. I always get stuck when it comes to my problems. Then, the genius Teto told me this,"If you don't want to ask them directly,why don't you ask one of us to do it for you?" Again,I was dumbfounded. That is a genius idea! Why didn't I think of that? I thought to myself. "Anyway,I would be happy to do it for you,Rin. Seeing how shy you are, even with our own classmates. Anyway, I know that guy. It's Kagamine Len, the coolest guy in our grade." Luka said to me.

Let me tell you this. Since I hate boys,I don't even care who is who, except for my classmates. If you think I would swoon or do what his fangirls always do, you are waaay wrong. I agreed with their idea anyways,since I am in dire need to finish my homework.

~the next night~

"Hey,Len" Luka started. I was there only as a witness,ok? Not because iI was curious to see who was the culprit. But, I have to admit he was kinda handsome. And cool. Not to mention he looks kind of responsible. "What?" He answered. "Did you find anything that wasn't yours last night? 'Cause I think you accidentally took my friend's homework." Luka explained. I wish I could be like her, beautiful and can socialise with anyone. The opposite of me, I guess.

"Hmm, maybe? I dont know. I'll let you know later." Len answered.

Arggghhhh! What's that supposed to mean?! I'm so frustrated hearing that answer. I take the part where he seems responsible part back. Well, now I have to wait for my worksheet for god knows how long.

~3 days later~

"Hey,what's this doing here?" Suddenly,I found my paper on his table. Yay for me! "Yeah,that Len finally returned it to you. He said sorry for taking your work." said Luka. "Hey,maybe Rin might finally fall for someone~ Thanks to the mistaken exercise sheet~" Teto piped in. "Haha,really funny Teto." I answered,sarcastically.

* * *

**A year later**

Let's just say what Teto said came true,ok? I fell head over heels towards him. Even worse, I heard there are others admiring him too, after he was chosen to be one of the members of the student council. Oh,man..

Now, there was only three days for me to make some kind of memory for me so that I don't forget him.(well,I'm pretty sure he's gonna forget me anyway... I'm so quiet in school that people can forget me)

Well, actually I do have an idea. It actually came from the trend where my friends exchange notebooks to write a message or wishes for each other. So, all I have to do is to give him my notebook.

.

.

.

.

.

Actually,for me, it's harder for me, since I still have that stupid fear of boys. "Dang it!" I muttered. Luka must have heard me, cause suddenly she said, "what's wrong?" I blurted the story..

"It's ok.. Everybody does that everytime~"

"So,what should I do?" I asked.

"Just ask one of his classmates to get it for you,duh..." Well,that's a solution I'm too stupid to think of. Hehe..

So, I did the obvious. Asked a friend in Len's class to do it for me. Had to wait for 3 days just to get my notebook back. You could not have imagine how I was when the notebook was returned back to me. (Elated,overjoy and whatever words to describe happiness may be used here)

So,this is what Len wrote for me:

_Good luck in life. I'm sorry if i made any mistakes. I am not able to be a great leader. Pray for me and I'll pray for you. _

_-Len Kagamine_

I know it's not much,but I am still happy. He wished luck in my life~ Now I can graduate with such a happy heart.

* * *

**Author's note: **

**This is my first fanfic. I hope u guys like it. I know i'm not the best writer. Anyway,please review if u like it. ^_^ thanks for reading!**


End file.
